The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Wireless devices can transmit and receive signals wirelessly using one or more wireless communication standards in various networks, such as personal area network, local area network, metropolitan area network, wide area network, and the like. In an example, the signals including data packets such as video packets and multimedia packets can be broadcasted to wireless devices using a wireless communication standard. The signals can subsequently be played by the wireless devices.